Dragonball Trilogy II > Mirai Spirits
by Nikoru Hagane
Summary: The peace in the world of Mirai Trunks has come back with the defeat of Cell. But will Trunks find his own happiness or will destiny take it away from him once again?


Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is copyrighted by Akira Toriyama and Birdstudios. The idea of the story and all original characters are copyrighted by me, Mikomi. Don't use them without permission.

Dragonball Mirai

**01 – Sad Rain**

Heavy. The rain which started to fall just moments ago. It's streaming down from the sky in lines with no end or beginning, accompanied by the sounds and lights of a thunderstorm. Impressions which seem to be more intense than ever before. As if the world is crying. Just like me. My own tears mix with the raindrops, forming a river of sadness and anger. I fall down on my knees, straight into a puddle. How could it come so far? For one minute I thought that I could actually be happy. To find the joy in life which I have always been longing for. And now my future has splitted into pieces once again. After all the things I took upon me, all the pain I've been going through, is it really my destiny to loose it all? My joy, my peace, my love. All my life I have been training for bringing the peace back to my world. I even took the risk upon me to travel into the past only to prevent the incidents which have made this world such a hell. But I couldn't change the world I was living in, not until the day I came back and destroyed my enemies for eternity. At least, I thought so. Until the day a new enemy raised and destiny seemed to repeat itself. I was confident of my victory but this victory took away the most precious person in my life. A cough of pain breaks my thoughts. I raise slowly only to see her small hand reaching out for me, effortless as I'm not in her direct near. Her chest is raising steadily, nearly normal but according to her breath she's going through deep pain. Slowly, I make my way to her, all the while praying that god will allow me to hold her for a final time. Final? I'm giving up the fight already?

"Trunks. I'm sorry, I wasn't of any help for you."

My heart aches. It was me who failed protecting her and yet she thinks she's the one to blame. How can she? She is a strong, talented material artist who can match my own powers as long as I'm no Super Saiyajin. In no way she is an obstacle for me, in fact she has helped me to gain the victory by sacrificing herself. Pulling her into my arms softly, I try to figure out how to help her. To take away the pain she feels. Only to discover that it is helpless. With all the broken rips which must have caused serious inner bleedings there Is nearly no chance for her to survive. This dead district of the town has no hospital and the next one is miles away. It's impossible for me to get her there without causing her more pain. She probably won't even survive. I freeze at this thought but regarding the light blue color of her lips it's a more than possible thing. A sharp breath makes me realize that I have to loosen my grip on her. Yet, I try to keep her as close as possible to me.

"Don't be sorry. It was my fault, after all I failed to protect you. I should have ...."

"Shhh. Stop thinking like that."

The finger on my lips Is sending a wonderful warmth through my body. The feeling of soaked, wet clothing and the heavy rain disappear out of my mind instead I focus only onto the girl in my arms. Am I able to handle my life without her? Ever since the day I met her I have known that my life would never be complete without her again. She is the missing part of my soul I have been searching for. And loosing her will probably mean my own death, the death of my soul. The bond which we created months ago, it has depended our souls on each other. And I know what that means. Hearing her whimper of pain, I brush strains of sunset colored hair out of her face, trying to comfort her. I felt pain for so many times that I could easily imagine what she is going through. I even know how death feels like. And in this moment I'm regretting that she hasn't died immediately, that the attack hasn't been aimed directly at her heart.

"It will be better, Cherry. I promise."

"Trunks?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

My entire being freezes at these words. Bluegreen eyes slowly open to meet the gaze of my own blue ones. So innocent, so full of love. I have to fight back my tears once again. Never before she has declared her love for me so clearly neither had I. Throughout all the time we have spent together no word of love had left our lips. Only because we knew of our feelings without speaking them out loud. But maybe it was just a part of our own stubbornness and pride which has prevented this. Gently, my hand caresses her face which has already lost much warmth. The temperature is reminding me of ice. Is it really time for the final goodbye?

"I love you too, Cherry. More than my own life."

Cold ice met hot sun as our lips touch. Kissing her with all the love I feel I try desperately to give her some of my own warmth, even if it's already too late. I can nearly feel the life dripping out of her body through the cuts she has. It is senseless. Nothing is left to be done for me except wiping away the horrible scent of death and replacing it with the sweetness of love during her last moments. Supporting her back with one hand, I use the other to take her hand, a sign of comfort. Her breath slows down so does her heartbeat. I cannot help as the feeling of being complete helpless creeps up inside of me. I squeeze her hand even tighter, not wanting to let her go already. But it is too late, her body is just as cold as her soaked clothes. I raise slowly, staring down at the dead girl in my arms. It is over, I have lost the most important fight in my entire life. A single tear falls down, landing on her lifeless cheek. And suddenly I can feel warmth once again. My eyes widen in surprise I see her pendant vibrating, glowing in a soft light which starts to surround the two of us. A light of hope to change destiny, for a better future.


End file.
